


Angel

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nature, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: A poem about Castiel, his whole being.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're going to like this one! It's short, but I'm quite proud of it ;)

A work of art  
For sure

Divine, but mundane  
Wonderful, but simple  
Surprising, but predictable  
Strange  
Yet familiar

His eyes  
Unexamined depths of the ocean  
Reflecting the light from the surface

His fingers  
Delicate, though strong stems  
Moving swiftly like ocean waves

His hair  
Ruffled tree leaves  
Swaying back and forth as the wind moves them

His arms  
Perfectly sculpted stones  
Staying still despite the hurricane

His back  
Granite mountains  
Carrying the weight of thousands lives

A work of nature  
For certain


End file.
